


Maizey and the Infinite Void of Space

by redgoth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen, hey do you ever write a tag and just kinda. guess that's me now., mentioned time travel, nonbinary minestrone :3, this is just sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Who knew traveling back in time would take a while. Maizey sits in the captain's seat, Pam tries her hand at conversation, and the Minestrone snarks.





	Maizey and the Infinite Void of Space

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my hotdaga blog...a... [here](https://maizra.tumblr.com/post/178202554463/maizey-and-the-infinite-void-of-space)
> 
> i wanted to write maizey sads she's been through a lot. shane let her see her wife. please. shane please.

Maizey sits in the captain’s seat of the Starship Minestrone, knees pulled up to her chest, gazing out into the deep abys of space.

Who knew traveling back in time still took… a bit of time.  

Pam is wandering around behind her, small and irritating. It really hasn’t been that long since they’d left the O-nion Station, but it feels like it could’ve been days.

Maizey is tired. She’s exhausted, she misses her friends, she misses her _family,_ she is _tired._ She pulls herself into a tighter ball and presses her forehead on her knee, willing herself only to carry on. To push a little further. She was so close to her goal, just push down the overbearing feelings of despair for a little while longer.

Behind her, Pam continues to shuffle around. She’s been getting closer to her, slowly inching forward. Maizey can see her tiny form in the reflection of the window. Pam stops, standing behind her. She’s got a look on her face that Maizey can’t place, doesn’t _want_ to place.

Pam’s small hand rests on the back of the captain’s chair. Maizey scowls.

“Uh, you know, Maizey,” she says, and Maizey turns to look at her, hoping to whoever’s listening that her expression shows her clear displeasure.

_“What.”_ She says, and Pam blinks. She pulls her hand back.

“I was just thinking,” she laughs, but it’s fake, “it’s kind of-, kind of neat, how it’s just us now.” She says. Maizey sees nothing funny or ‘neat’ about this. Pam clears her throat. “I just mean, it’s like… a girls’ trip, you know? Just-, just you, me, and the ship.”

Maizey continues her glare.

The lights of the ship flare and glow brighter suddenly. The Minestrone speaks.

“I am not a girl.” The ship says. “I am a ship. Leave me out of your nonsense, Pam.”

Pam blanks. Slowly, she nods her head, and backs away. “Okay.” She says, on the way out.

Maizey bites down a snicker.

 

Pam’s disappearance lasts all of fifteen minutes, and then she’s back, exploring the main room once more.

Maizey’s still hanging out in the captain’s chair, now looking less like a sad ball and more like a bored teenager, her legs kicked over the arms, still staring off into the void. She hears Pam enter before she sees her.

“Maizey,” she says, trying once more for conversation. Maizey can’t begin to understand _why._

“What.” Maizey says, a mirror of the earlier conversation.

 “You know, I’m kind of like…” She hesitates, and Maizey turns to glare at her. “I’m kind of like, your mom.” She says. She seems to find _this_ genuinely humorous, she’s snickering and giggling to herself.

Maizey sits up a little straighter. “Ha ha.” She says, dryly. “You know, _you_ already gave me _memories_ of a mother. A mother who was _definitely not_ you, who loved me and cared about me and _didn’t try to drop me into a volcano.”_

Pam shrinks back a little bit. Maizey rises from the chair, towering over Pam’s small ghost form.

_“You_ already gave me memories of a family and of friends. You gave me a _life_ and _you_ took it away from me!” She says. Her hands shake and she clenches her fists. “You gave me childhood friends who never even _existed!_ You gave me best friends and a girl who loved me just for your shitty murder plot!” Feelings she’s been shoving down since the volcano back on Earth are running like a faucet now and she can’t find the handle to turn it _off._

“Maizey, I-“ Pam starts, quickly getting cut off.

“Shut up!” Maizey shouts. “I don’t want to fucking hear it!” She scrubs her face with the back of her hand, taking note of the tears rolling down her face. “You gave me people to depend on who didn’t even exist. Then when I somehow managed to survive, I at _least_ still had my friend and my brother-in-law and… new- new people- fuck,” she feels herself sob, strength crumbling. “And they’re gone now, too.” She says. “My girlfriend- my _wife_ is dead. My friends are dead and never existed. And the people who did are gone now, too.”

Pam is staring up at her with wide eyes. Maizey is breathing heavily, trying to dry her eyes and get herself back in check.

“Maizey,” Pam says, quietly, “I-I’m sorry-,”

“Pam.” Maizey says, between deep breathes. “I’ll be fucking honest.” Another scrub of her cheeks. She grabs the back of the chair to steady herself. “Were it not for the fact that I’m pretty sure being alone with just the ship, I’d lose my mind, sorry, uh, Ship-“

“It’s chill.” The Minestrone says. “I get it. You Earth kids and your emotions and need for non-robotic conversation.”

“Right,” Maizey says. “If it weren’t for that, I just want you to know, I would dropkick you into a fucking sun. I don’t think I can even physically do that, being a hologram and all, but I would find a way.” She says.

Pam is still. Slowly, she nods her head. “No, that’s- I, uh, I get that.” She says. Maizey gives her her best deadpan look. Pam takes a step back. “I’ll be, uh, I’ll be leaving you alone, I guess, then. Pam-Pam-Kazaam, and all that.”

Maizey nods. She watches Pam slowly leave the room.

Maizey stands blankly in the now empty room, a fatigue settling in her holographic bones. She settles back into the seat, taking a deep breath and thinking of her wife.

From somewhere in the background of the ship, she hears Pam shout, and the Minestrone reply with a simple, eloquent, “Boooo. Boo, Pam, boooo.”

Maizey bites down a smile as she takes in the endless void of star and darkness before her.

Things will be better soon.


End file.
